Abyss
by VillageIdi0t
Summary: Abyss is my first OC. He is a young Nightwing/Seawing hybrid who is an outcast for what he is. The story starts with his mother and father then shifts to him. Throughout the story, he seeks revenge on a Skywing for a terrible act she committed and tries to live with being a hybrid. Only Morrowseer and Soar from the original story have speaking roles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A Seawing was patrolling the ocean in his usual spot. He always went here to stop and admire the beauty of his kingdom. He had stopped at one of the islands, like he usually does, when he saw something unusual. He saw a dragon, black as night lying on the beach of another island not too far away. He jumped back into the water and swam over there. He came to the beach and saw the dragon was unconscious. He walked over to her. She was a Nightwing. _This dragon seems almost starved._ he thought. _What is she doing here? Where did she come from?_ He looked more closely at her. _Is she ok?_ "Hey!" he poked the Nightwing who grunted. "Are you ok?"

"If you want me off this island, you are going have to throw me off Seawing." the Nightwing said weakly. "This is the best sleep I've had in a while."

"What are you doing here?" the Seawing questioned.

"Does that really matter?" she responded. "I'm sure you are here to get rid of me or take me to your Queen. I honestly don't care either way. As long as I get, food, I'll play the game."

"I'm not here to do either of those things." The Seawing stated. "I just want to see if you needed help. You said something about food? Wait here!" The Seawing bounded to the water as the Nightwing slightly laughed and muttered "As if I have a choice." He returned a few minutes later with a few fish. She had fallen back asleep. He poked her again.

"Don't you dragons ever sleep around here?" she yawned as she looked at the fish.

"It's the middle of the day! What do you mean sleep?" the Seawing exclaimed.

She ignored this remark. "Alright Seawing. What's the trick here?" the Nightwing responded.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" the Seawing replied.

"What is in exchange for the fish?" she said. "There's always a catch."

"Catch?" he questioned, confused. "There is no catch. You said you were hungry, and you looked starved. I decided to help."

"No dragon helps another because it's the right thing to do." the Nightwing sighed.

The Seawing took a noble stance. "Well this one does!" he exclaimed in his royal voice. The Nightwing chuckled. "Eat. I insist. You'll feel better." The Nightwing looked at the fish for a little longer before hungrily devouring it. "Are you still hungry? I can get more." Kelp asked once she finished.

"No. That won't be necessary." the Nightwing responded. "So, who are you, Seawing?"

"I am Prince Kelp of the Seawings!" the Seawing returned to his mocking stance. "The smartest, handsomest, and noblest of all the royalty in the Seawing family line!"

"Obviously the most humble, too." The Nightwing laughed. Kelp joined her in laughter.

"That was pretty good." Kelp admitted. "So, what is your name? Or would you prefer to keep that a mystery since you are a Nightwing?"

The Nightwing smiled. "Well, I don't have an impressive title like 'Prince of the Seawings' or anything, but my name is Fierceheart."

"Ah. So, why Fierceheart?" Kelp questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing for 'Kelp'." Fierceheart countered.

There was a pause. Kelp smiled. "Alright." he chuckled. "I'll tell first." He turned to show her his side and indicated to the longs green stripes running down his body. "Makes sense right?"

"I suppose." Fierceheart agreed.

"Alright. Your turn." Kelp smiled. "And don't think you are going to worm you way out of this."

"I'm not trying to worm may way out!" Fierceheart exclaimed.

"Suuuurrreee you aren't." Kelp responded as Fierceheart smiled. "If you're not, then what is it?"

"Alright." Fierceheart said. "I was given this name in hopes that I would be a fierce, strong Nightwing. Didn't entirely live up to it."

"I see." Kelp realized he should get back on patrol. "Oh. I got to resume my patrol. I'll check on you again tomorrow if you are still here."

"We'll see." The Nightwing stated. Kelp started to leave. "Oh! Kelp!" he turned around. "Thank you for the fish."

Kelp smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He jumped into the water.

Kelp had come to the island for four days before he noticed something. She was on a haunted island. Kelp rushed onto the beach startling the Nightwing.

"What's wrong?" Fierceheart asked. "Are more Seawings coming or something?"

"No! Worse!" Kelp exclaimed. He grabbed one of FIerceheart's claws and started trying to tug her towards the water. "We have to get you off this island."

Fierceheart slipped her claw from Kelp. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"You are on a cursed island!" Kelp explained. "This is where Albatross murdered most of the Seawing family!"

"That's the panic?" Fierceheart asked with an amused look on her face. "Really?"

"This is serious!" Kelp argued.

"If you say so." Fierceheart chuckled as she sat back down. "Even if I wanted to leave, I can't. I'm still a little too weak to travel." This was a lie. Fierceheart wasn't worried about her strength. She had just enjoyed the Seawing's company and wanted to stay with him longer.

"Fine, but the second you have the strength, you need to move." Kelp said as he looked around the island. He expected some specter to appear. "I'll get you some more food." He ran back to the ocean and jumped into the water. After two days, the Nightwing, to Kelp's relief, agreed to leave. Kelp took her to the mainland.

"Thanks for all your help." Fierceheart said as she landed.

"No problem. Honestly." Kelp responded as he landed next to her. There was a small awkward pause. "Ssssooooo. Are you going to head home now?"

"There is no home for me." Fierceheart responded.

"I'm sure the Nightwings would welcome you back. I think saying you have no home is a little extreme." Kelp comforted.

"No." Fierceheart responded. "That's not the problem. We live on a volcanic island. The island is literally choking the life out of my tribe. The volcano is producing smoke that the entire tribe has to inhale. It burns our lungs, our eyes, and our throats. It hurts to live. I left because I wanted something better. Existence shouldn't mean suffering. I flew for three days straight until I found a small island. I stopped and continued flying. Another two days later, I end up on another island. I fell asleep there. That is where you found me."

"I see." Kelp responded sympathetically. "I'm sorry your tribe is in such a heated situation."

"Really?" Fierceheart questioned in an annoyed voice. "A paronomasia after I talk about the suffering of my tribe?"

"A what? That was a pun." Kelp responded.

"Same thing." Fierceheart sighed.

"Oh. Anyways, I didn't do it out of disrespect. Just did it to take your mind off the subject." Kelp stated awkwardly. "Looked like it was depressing you."

"That's because it is a depressing subject." Fierceheart replied.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Kelp apologized.

"It's fine." Fierceheart sighed. "I'm not going back. I can't'."

"Have you thought about the Talons of Peace then?" Kelp suggested. "They'll probably accept you."

"Possibly." She thought for a second. "Kelp. Would you mind coming back here every once in a while?" Fierceheart requested. "I really enjoy your company."

Kelp had enjoyed spending time with her, too. It had become the highlight of his day. He smiled. "I'll come back every night. I promise."

"I don't want you to strain yourself. I also don't want you to get in trouble." Fierceheart fretted.

"It'll be fine." Kelp soothed. "I'll be careful."

They continued to meet for two weeks until one day Kelp's friend burst into his room.

"Kelp! How could you?" his friend exclaimed in Aquatic. "How could you betray us?"

"Wait. What do you mean? I haven't betrayed the Seawings!" Kelp responded, astonished.

"Don't lie! Moss saw you leaving yesterday and followed you. He saw you giving our secrets to that Nightwing!" his friend flashed.

"Moss is an idiot! You know that." Kelp put his claws on his friend's shoulders. "I haven't told her any secrets. You have to believe me."

"Then what are you doing visiting her?" his friend fired back. Kelp sat there for a little staring at his friend. "Well?"

Kelp sighed and after a slight pause, he dimly flashed, "I love her." He never said it out loud before.

His friend gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I love her." Kelp flashed again this time brighter. "I know it's strange, but I do. I don't want to leave her."

"And you're telling the truth?" his friend asked with a stern look on his face.

"As the most honorable and noble dragon in the Seawing Kingdom, I swear I am not lying." Kelp said as he put a talon over his heart and made two crossing motions. "Cross my heart."

His friend chuckled a little. "Still an idiot even when being threatened by arrest and execution." his friend smiled.

"So you believe me?" Kelp grinned.

"Of course I do. You have never lead me astray before." his friend responded. "But you might want to leave now. Won't be long before the guards arrive."

Kelp hugged him. "You are the best friend ever, Reef."

"I'll try to clear your name. Just stay safe. I'll leave you a note by the Mudwing border where we fought the Skywings a few months back." Reef flashed.

"Okay. Take care Reef! Hope to see you again soon."

Kelp meet up with Fierceheart. They decided to head to the Talons of Peace. The two were welcomed there. They settled down with the Talons of Peace for a few months before deciding to have an egg. This joyful moment in their life would be short lived for something terrible was coming- Morrowseer. When Morrowseer arrived at the Talons of Peace to deliver the back-up Nightwing prophecy dragon, he discovered that Fierceheart was there and had an egg with a Seawing.

"Only a few more months." Fierceheart smiled as she looked at the egg. "Do you think it will be male or female?"

"I don't care. Whichever one, he or she will be loved no matter what." Kelp said as he walked to her.

"It still fun." she smiled at him. "I think it'll be male."

"What makes you think that?" Kelp asked.

Fierceheart shrugged. "Call it 'mother's intuition'."

"I think your Nightwing is most certainly showing. You think you know best." he teased.

"I think it won't matter either way." a mysterious voice said from behind. Both parents turned around. "Hello Fierceheart."

"Morrowseer." Fierceheart growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up some Nightwing business. Better question: What are you doing tainting the Nightwing bloodline?" Morrowseer responded.

"That is none of your concern. Leave now." Fierceheart growled. She took a defensive position in front of the egg as did Kelp.

"This is your only warning Fierceheart. Step aside. I don't wish to spill Nightwing blood." Morrowseer frowned.

"And this is your only warning to leave before we do Pyrrhia a favor." Fierceheart spit.

Morrowseer slashed at Fierceheart. She dodge as Kelp sliced at Morrowseer. Morrowseer jumped back. Fierceheart then sliced at his left. Morrowseer saw and grabbed her. He threw her at the wall. Kelp then slashed Morrowseer's chest causing shallow cuts. Morrowseer attacked back. Kelp started dodging his attacks, but one got through. Morrowseer slashed Kelp in the face. At the same time, Morrowseer felt a sharp pain on the end his tail. He turned around to see Fierceheart biting it. He kicked her off. Then Kelp grabbed Morrowseer, but he was quickly thrown at Fierceheart. They crashed into each other. Kelp helped her up. They both tackled Morrowseer as he rushed for the egg.

Fierceheart knew this battle wasn't going to end well. Even with the both of them working together, this was a losing battle. Morrowseer was stronger and more skilled than the both of them. She thought some of her ribs were broken, and Kelp was starting to limp and he was leaning off one leg.

"Kelp." Fierceheart said as she and Kelp held down Morrowseer. "Take the egg and my necklace and run!"

"What?!" Kelp exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave you!"

"We aren't going to win this battle. Take them and run! Keep the egg safe." Fierceheart pleaded.

Kelp sat there with wide eyes for a little. "Promise me I'll see you again." Kelp demanded.

"We'll meet again." She put her snout to his and handed him her necklace. "I promise."

Kelp rushed off of Morrowseer, grabbed the egg, and ran out the door. Morrowseer pushed Fierceheart off of him and looked at the door. "You won't find him Morrowseer. You failed." Fierceheart smiled.

"That opportunity will pop up again. You think it's safe?" Morrowseer laughed. "Wait until Burn gets word of it. There will be a new Seawing/Nightwing hybrid exhibit in her collection."

Fierceheart growled and attacked Morrowseer again. They dodged each other's attacks for a little. Fierceheart eventually sliced his face. Morrowseer then hit her in the chest. She knew something broke this time. She stumbled and Morrowseer sliced her face. She fell and Morrowseer kicked her. She lied there gasping for a little. She could hear Morrowseer trying to leave to pursue Kelp. _No! Not yet!_ She bit the end of his tail again. Morrowseer roared.

"Again!?" he growled. He turned to attack her, but she was already up and dodged. She tripped him and he hit his head on the wall. There, he lied still. Fierceheart smiled. Her ribs where killing her and the scratches were painfully throbbing, but she had an egg to take care of. She was almost to the door when Morrowseer grabbed her from behind.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Morrowseer roared. She couldn't turn and attack him. She started flailing and roaring in frustration. Morrowseer hit her hard on the top of her head. Her vision went blurry and her movements turned sluggish. He let her go and walked to the front of her as she fell. She was trying to crawl out the door. Morrowseer picked her up again. "This is what happens to Nightwings who put their self above the tribe's wellbeing." Morrowseer smiled and snapped her neck.

Around this same time, Kelp had a feeling like the world just crashed down around him while he was escaping. He found a good hiding spot and collapsed. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing his love again. Devastated, he sobbed in the cave. After a few moments, he remembered the whole reason she sacrificed herself. He drew the egg towards him and said, "Don't worry Fierceheart. As long as I live, I will protect our egg. I will make sure he knows of you and how much you loved him. I will make sure he will be the happiest dragon in all of Pyrrhia."

After about a year of taking care of the egg, it started to hatch. Kelp had been waiting for this day. He was about to meet his first and only dragonet. He had tried to do as Fierceheart had asked. He put the egg out in the moonlight, but it was a cloudy night so only some of the moonlight touched the egg. _I wish the night was less cloudy. I'm sorry Fierceheart. I'm doing my best._ He watched as the egg started to slowly break. After a while of great anticipation, the dragonet emerged. He looked like his father, but he did have some of his mother's features. He had black scales with dark purple under-scales, blue webs, and blueish-greenish luminescent scales; his face had some of his mother's features; he had gills so most likely he couldn't breathe fire; he looked like he had a bit more of a Nightwing physique even though he looked like a Seawing. He was a mix of them. Kelp smiled at his son. _He's perfect._ Kelp thought. And then he thought of the perfect name. _I hope you approve of this name Fierceheart._ The dragonet looked at him. "Hello there Abyss." Kelp smiled. "I'm your father and I'll always be here for you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _*Five years later*_

Abyss turned out to be an excellent swimmer and had picked up Aquatic very easily, his father taught him. Abyss's personality turned out to be a mix of his mother's and father's as well: He had his mother's intelligence and carefulness while having his father's charisma and friendliness. He also was adventure-some and enjoyed exploring different parts of the land. He had a love for the creatures of the world, too. He tried to go vegan once he discovered a Scavenger drawing him. Seeing the Scavenger scribble on a thing that looked like a scroll had made him curious about what the Scavenger was doing; he decided to try to see. The Scavenger, at first, naturally found this terrifying. Abyss looked at the picture, set it down, and resumed what he was doing. The Scavenger did warm up to Abyss after a while and let him watch her draw. She stopped coming around one day and Abyss never saw her again. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her, but Pyrrhia isn't the friendliest of places. Strangely, in the small amount of time she was there, she had slightly changed him. He assumed that the creature would have to have an intelligence level and thought process similar to a dragon's to have the desire to draw. This made him wonder what other creatures felt emotions like dragons and thought like dragons. Scavengers? Squirrels? Birds? Fish? He didn't want to kill them if he didn't have to. To cause anything pain or despair was something Abyss preferred to avoid. His father found the premise amusing, but he respected it none of the less. Abyss sadly couldn't become a full vegetarian, for he has a love for seafood. Berries and the occasional fruit were good, but nothing compared to fish, lobster, crab, shrimp, etc. He did leave porpoises and whales alone since he found them majestic. His feeling of apprehension towards killing was emphasized once he heard a group of Scavengers playing what sounded like music. He found it strikingly similar to what his father had tried to demonstrate with pitiful success. The beat and rhythm were wonderful and catchy. He was immensely enjoying the show until a Scavenger saw him, and he had to flee for no performance was worth a spear in his chest.

Abyss was a relative of the royal Seawing tribe and therefore had the possibility of being an Animus. The thought of being one terrified him. He knew both the story of Albatross and Darkstalker in great detail. His father had told him how his mother's family witnessed Darkstalker's power drive him mad. How Darkstalker had his father, an Icewing named Artic, disembowel himself in front of a terrified crowd. He also heard of Albatross's murderous rampage where he killed almost all of his relatives due to him losing too much of his soul since he was overusing his power. The thought of him losing his soul, becoming mad with power, or becoming a murderous monster mortified him. He decided to never try to use the powers he may or may not have. Better ignorant and safe then powerful and deadly. His father seemed to agree with this mind-set for he never asked Abyss to try to use the powers he may or may not have, or really anything on the subject of powers.

Abyss and Kelp were racing in the water. "Ha! Beat you!" Kelp exclaimed in Aquatic. "I win!"

"No fair!" Abyss replied. "You distracted me with that group of jellyfish."

"Your fault for looking." Kelp flashed back as a mischievous smile spread on his face. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah." Abyss responded. "If you don't cheat."

Kelp laughed. "I didn't cheat. I just used a pretty object to slow you down."

"I saw 'cheated' flash across your scales just now." Abyss responded with a smile. This wasn't the first time his father had cheated him out of a win and most likely wouldn't be the last.

"Yeah. Sure." Kelp rebutted. He looked towards the Sky. "It looks like it's getting late anyways. The Seawing patrols will be going through here any minute now." They both swam back to the shore. Once there, they ate some dinner, Kelp had caught an octopus and Abyss ate some berries. After this, they started to head for the cave.

While returning to the cave, Abyss had a very strange feeling that seemed like a warning. He ignored it. A few seconds after this strange feeling his father suddenly froze.

"Abyss. Into the bushes quickly!" Kelp said as the sound of wingbeats grew louder.

Abyss obediently leapt into the bushes and watched his father. Slightly after Abyss disappeared into the bushes and before his father could move, two Skywings landed with a thud right in front of Kelp. _Father will talk his way out of this._ Abyss thought. _He always does._ There was one thing about this Skywing that slightly worried Abyss. She wasn't like the rest who were just displeased with a Seawing gallivanting around in Skywing territory; she seemed a little more… cold.

"Hi there!" Kelp smiled. "Is there anything I can help you two with?" The bigger one with the sinister look on her face didn't answer, but stared angrily.

After a tension filled pause the Skywing said, "You have obviously strayed far away from home haven't you Prince Kelp?" Kelp seemed surprised that any Skywing had actually recognized him.

"How do you know me?" he inquired.

"Oh", the Skywing snarled, "I'd never forget the dragon who stole my son for me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you are talking about. I haven't stole anything from the Skywings. Just wanted to explore a little." Kelp replied.

"Don't play dumb. You didn't physically steal my son away from me." the Skywing answered. "At least if you did that I could get him back. No. You killed him years ago."

"I haven't killed anyone. Why would I?" Kelp responded, shocked by this.

"You lie Seawing." hissed the Skywing. "You killed him in battle during the war. That is where you stole him."

"That was a different time!" Kelp exclaimed looking slightly worried, "I'd never hurt anyone whom I didn't feel threatened from." _My father kill?_ Abyss couldn't even begin to imagine it. His father had been nothing but nice and kind to everyone. It seemed true, though. He could see the guilt, the regret on his father's face.

"Do you know how long I've wished I could bring him back? Do you know the torment you caused me?" the Skywing spat, menace lining her voice. Kelp took a small step back and worriedly glanced at Abyss's hiding spot.

"No, but I am dreadfully sorry. I only fought because I had no choice. Could you ever find a way to forgive my dreadful action?"

"Forgive you!?" the Skywing yelled, "Ha! You took him away! He can never come back because of you! Never again hug or hunt with his mother! I'd always dreamed of him being returned to me. That cruel fantasy that has tormented me ever since that dreadful day."

"I really am sorry." his father said in a weak voice, "I wish I could say or do more. It was the darkest time in my life. I never wanted to fight in the war. I had to do as the Queen requested, but I no longer work for that abysmal Queen. I'm not the dragon I was."

"You no longer serve the Queen? Good. That'll make my revenge less complicated and sweeter." The Skywing was on and pinning Kelp in that instant. Kelp fought to break free from her, but she was much bigger than him. She raised her claws and sliced it along Kelp's snout. He howled in pain and blood splattered across the ground. The Skywing smiled at his pain. She clearly didn't plan on making this a quick and merciful punishment. "You shall feel my pain" she said as she sliced him again. "You have brought me years of misery. I shall bring you moments of suffering and agony. Consider yourself lucky." She continued clawing Kelp. Over and over she sliced him. This went on continuously until his cries of pain started to weaken. He could barely move and his face was a collections of open wounds. The second Skywing, who was progressively becoming more bothered by the scene, stepped up to the first crying, "Please stop! Haven't you seen you've done enough!?" The bigger Skywing looked at what she had done. Her face flashed with an emotion as she looked at the second Skywing. Guilt, Sorrow, Satisfaction? Abyss was unable to tell as he sat paralyzed with horror. She turned back to Kelp, "I'll grant you a blessing since my daughter thinks you've learned your lesson. I'll grant you release. Tell my son his mother said 'Hi'." Kelp was reinvigorated upon hearing this.

"No! You can't!" he exclaimed as he tried to throw her off. "I have a-." Her claws sliced through his throat before he could finish. Abyss saw a tear run down his mangled face and could've swore he heard him gargle "I'll always be with you, son." The younger Skywing seemed to have heard it too as she started looking around as if she expected a Seawing to come barging through the bushes.

"Come daughter. Let's leave this pathetic creature to his peace." The larger Skywing took flight with the smaller one in hesitant pursuit.

Abyss slowly crawled out of the bushes once they left. He stared at the body of what was his father. _No! He can't be dead! He's just unconscious or something. That's all._ Abyss approached Kelp's body as wonderful memories passed through his head: the times they told each other jokes, the Aquatic lessons where he "accidently" called his father "a whale with a squid face" instead of the "the greatest father ever" like he jokingly requested, and the time his father had tried to get him a Scavenger for him to have as a pet but got stuck chasing it. Most of all, though, he thought of all the times his father had been there for him. When he was lonely or depressed, he always cheered him up. Once Abyss got to the body, he saw that the throat wound was deep. _Maybe it looks worse than it is._ Abyss thought. He put his talon to his father's neck. No pulse. "Father?" Abyss asked in vain. "Father please." There was no response. Tears were welling up in Abyss' eyes. "Please father." Abyss buried his face in his chest. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do without you." Abyss wept. He wept for an eternity until a realization hit him. All hope was not lost. He still had one chance to redeem this. He knew the dragon who had killed his father. _You have just made a very dangerous enemy Skywing._

Abyss knew the general direction of the Skywing Palace. He started his journey in in hopes of stumbling across it with his basic knowledge. Luckily, he saw a returning hunting party and followed them. He arrived slightly outside the Palace.

 _Waltzing into the city or Palace would most certainly get me captured_. Abyss reasoned. _If I get captured, I'll either be put in Queen Scarlet's arena or gifted to Burn for her collection._ Abyss knew the war was over; however, he didn't know that Queen Scarlet had disappeared or that Burn was dead so these options were still real to him and weren't very appealing. _I'll also need to work on my flying skills. Skywings are faster, have more endurance, and are better trained in aerial combat than me. I'll need to train to be able to hold my own against her. During the majority of the day, I will study the Skywing's fighting techniques for application and exploitations. I will practice my flying abilities under the cover of darkness. I'll try to improve my speed, maneuverability, and endurance. I'll also try to work on the fighting moves I studied during the day and how to counteract them. Doing this work at night won't be a problem since I always feel just as awake, if not more so, at night as I do during the day. Vision also won't be a problem due to the night vision I got from my parents._ He decided this was the best course of action and found a cave not too far away from the city. _This cave looks good. Spacy. Great location. Maybe I should go into real estate after this._ He double checked his plans and found no major flaws in it. It was dusk now. He decided to put his plan into action.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abyss had the Skywing right where he wanted her. She was pinned under his claws begging for forgiveness. Abyss smiled at her pleads, "Don't worry." He soothingly said, "You'll be with your son soon." Abyss brought his claws down across her neck and watched blood as black as night creep from the wound. Abyss smiled at his work. He had avenged his father. Then Abyss woke up. Abyss had found this dream soothing, but at the same time disturbing. He got his wish, but it felt wrong. Every time he had this dream he felt pride and horror, happiness and despair. Abyss had none of the less studied for a week in preparation to make this dream a reality. He did just as he planned. He worked on his flying until he felt it was adequate, not good enough to escape a Skywing in the long run but he wouldn't make it easy for him or her. It was hard to test his fighting skills with no one around and the distance made studying the fighting techniques for repetition and weakness difficult, so he'd just have to wing it when it came to that. He had wanted to work on his progress a little more, but an opportunity opened up. The Skywing had left the Palace alone. Abyss noticed this. _Hello. What have we here?_ Abyss thought. _Going out on a stroll by yourself? Very unusual for you, but perfect for me._ This was the perfect opportunity. This may be the best and only way for him to get his revenge in the cleanest and safest manner. The Skywing didn't appear to leave the city very much and when she did, she usually had her daughter. This was his chance. He leapt into the sky and followed her from above.

She was near the coast now. Abyss smiled. He was hoping for a spot like this. _This is great. This is far enough away from the Palace to not draw attention and close enough to the water for a quick escape._ He was ready. He had been dreaming of this moment and training for it. He folded back his wings to gather speed and tackled the Skywing at full force. He slammed her into the ground directly in front of the shore line. She had the air knocked out of her so he quickly pinned her to the ground. The Skywing wasn't stunned for long and started to trying to twist around and burn whoever did this attack. "Coward!" she yelled. "Can't fight me in a fair fight! Have to attack me from above!"

"Funny coming from you since you murdered a defenseless Seawing in cold blood." Abyss responded with his voice seething with hatred.

"I have no idea what you talking are talking about you deranged winged lizard. Now get off me and I might let you walk away." The Skywing spat back.

"So a Seawing named Kelp doesn't ring a bell to you? Neither does the fact that you tortured him before killing him I'm sure! What a wonderful case of short-term memory loss!" remarked Abyss. The Skywing fell quiet and still. "Do you even care that you killed him?" whispered Abyss.

"How do you know about that!?" the Skywing inquired. "No one was around but me and Brimstone!"

"Wrong. I was there too. Hiding in the bushes. Watching as you savagely killed my father." The Skywing seemed to weaken under Abyss's claws, but he bared down harder just in case she was trying to escape by going limp.

"Hiding in the bushes? You are a coward. Couldn't even stand up for him when his life was on the line." she spit. "Pathetic. Besides, your father deserved what he got! He killed my son." she said.

"Ha! What a lame excuse!" Abyss laughed, "'Oh my son was killed by you in a war. He most likely tried to kill you as well and you most likely made his death quick and merciful. Better get even by killing you slowly while you aren't even a threat! That'll be right!'"

"What do you want? A heartfelt apology for what I did? Skywings aren't that way. Besides, what's been done has been done." she sneered.

"I don't want a verb apology. I want your apology to be paid in blood." Abyss stated. "I want to see if Skywing blood is as dark as their hearts." Abyss raised his claw and positioned it to strike. As he was about to bring his claw down, he realized something. _If I killed this Skywing right now the same way she killed my father, would it help? It most certainly won't bring Father back. Father hadn't been very keen on violence either, so would he approve of this?_ Most importantly, he realized if he killed her, he would be stuck in a cycle of revenge. The daughter would want to kill him and any of his other relatives. His family would never be safe. _Get these traitorous thoughts out of my head!_ he internally yelled. _I have to do this. She must pay for what she has done!_ It was too late, though. The thoughts had already corrupted his vengeful plan. Claw fiercely shaking, he slammed it down next to the Skywing's head.

"Don't have it in you do you?" the Skywing grinned.

"No. I could do it if I only cared about myself." he responded. "If I could kill you and bring you back, you'd be killed every day as my favorite past time, but I see the bigger picture. Also, it'd be far worse for you to live with the knowledge that you stole the last bit of family from an innocent dragonet. You might be acting fierce, but you betray yourself. You are suffering from the ordeal as much as I am."

"You think so?" she smiled. "You are so very naïve. Do you know how many dragons I killed before your father?"

"No, but you never tortured one before. I could tell by the regret that flashed across you face. The fact that I watched it has only made it worse. I'd almost be doing you a favor if I killed you." Abyss smirked.

"You realize you aren't walking away from this so easily right? I'm going to capture you and take you prisoner as soon as you let me go." She pointed out as she prepared to try to break free again. She had sized him up and was quite confident in her ability to overpower him.

"You see, that is where you are wrong. I have no intention on being a prisoner and so I do think I will get away. You'd see if you saw the bigger picture." The Skywing looked slightly confused at this remark, but before she could try her escape plan, Abyss hit her on the back off the head with a large rock. This didn't incapacitate her, but it did heavily disorientate her. Abyss took the opportunity. He jumped off of her, ran down the beach, and plunged into the ocean. _Probably just made life more difficult for me now._ Abyss internally thought as he sighed. _If I had just killed her, no one could've pinned me for it. It could've been any other tribe, besides the Rainwings and Icewings; however, now that she survived, she'll tell the Queen and there might be a hunt for any Nightwing/Seawing hybrid. Pretty sure that is a narrow search list, too. Probably need to avoid this territory until I won't be captured or killed on sight. Honestly, I guess this doesn't change too much._ he slightly chuckled. _My life has been nothing but hiding and sneaking around anyways. Avoid the Skywings for trespassing, avoid the Seawings for being wanted, avoid the Nightwings for being a hybrid, and avoid the Talons of Peace for working with the Nightwings._ Abyss started to feel sad as he planned on what he was going to do now. He had always thought he would travel Pyrrhia with his father. He would always look back and regret not helping his father. _Maybe I should've tried to talk her down or distract her so we could escape. Maybe I could've done something to save him._ The only thing he was sure of is that he just did what his father would've wanted him to do. And that was good enough for him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _*Half a year later*_

"Hey you!"

Abyss stopped and turned around.

Two dragonets around his age approached him. He had seen them around the village, but they had never approached him before. He was in a village in the Mudwing territory, but multiple tribes where here. It was a small trading hub. Abyss enjoyed visiting these places. These places, unfortunately, didn't seem to enjoy his company.

"Hi. I'm Ocean and this is Earth." The Seawing pointed at himself and a Mudwing. _Alright._ Abyss narrowed his eyes at the Seawing. _What are you up to?_ Abyss never trusted anyone new. Many dragons had tried to play pranks on him or gain his trust to attack him. He wasn't about to trust this meat head Mudwing and crafty Seawing. He had observed the both of them around the village and determined that they are never up to any good. "So, what's your name?" the Seawing asked after a pause.

"Abyss." he answered.

"Nice to meet you!" the Seawing smiled and stuck his claw out.

Abyss shook his claw. "Can I help you two?"

"We just saw you by yourself and wanted to offer you some company." The Seawing responded. "We have some food. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Abyss accepted. _I don't trust these two. Something doesn't feel right._

"Cool. We sit over here." The Seawing lead the way to a clearing where some food was set up for two. He walked over and sat down at a spot with some fish and the Mudwing sat by a cooked pig. "Here. You can have my salmon." Ocean gave Abyss two large salmons. "You seem like you are a Seawing, so I figured you'd prefer raw fish over burnt hog."

"It's not burnt." Earth mumbled with a mouthful. "Just a little over done."

"Thanks." Abyss responded. He was getting a really bad feeling about the fish. Like something was wrong with it. "But I'm a vegetarian."

"Freak." Earth coughed. Ocean shot Earth a look.

"I think what my friend was trying to say is that is quite strange. Any reason for that?" Ocean questioned.

"Nope." Abyss replied. "You can have your salmon back." Abyss tried to hand it back to Ocean.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it? You might like it. It's my personal favorite." Ocean said as he smiled at Abyss. "Nothing like it!"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Abyss smiled back. "I wouldn't want to rob you of your favorite fish anyways." Abyss put the salmon in the pile.

Ocean frowned as he looked at the fish. "Shame. Your loss."

The two continued to eat, but Abyss noticed something. Ocean never touched his "personal favorite" food. _There was definitely something wrong with that salmon._ They departed that night and Ocean called for him the next day.

"Hey Abyss!" Ocean called. "Have you toured some of the territory yet?"

"Not much. Why?" Abyss responded.

"Earth and I want to give you a tour. We've been here for a while." Ocean offered.

"Alright. Let's see what you got." Abyss walked over to the both of them.

"Cool. Follow me." Ocean took flight with Earth slightly chuckling in pursuit. Abyss followed. "I'll show you the biggest, smelliest swamp in the Kingdom! It's not very far away from here."

They arrived at this huge mud hole with an atrocious smell. Abyss wrinkled his nose. _Ugh! That is terrible!_ he thought as he landed beside Ocean. Earth had fallen a little behind while they were flying, claiming he was tired. "Pretty bad isn't it?" Ocean asked.

"Yeah. What is that smell? I can't even identify it." Abyss wondered. As he looked at the bog.

"I don't know, but it's bad if you fall in. You'll smell terrible for months and no one will want to be around you." Ocean warned as he leaned on Abyss, slightly pushing him forward. Abyss suddenly had a bad feeling and jumped to the left just as Earth came barreling through and fell straight into the mud. Mud splattered everywhere barely missing Abyss and Ocean.

 _He tried to push me in!_ "What happen there, Earth? Have an issue?" Abyss asked.

Earth mumbled something in the mud that was inaudible to Abyss. "He must have tripped. What a goof right?" Ocean laughed nervously.

"Mmmmhhm." Earth responded as he pulled himself from the muck.

"How about we cut the tour short?" Ocean said. "Earth needs to try to get cleaned up."

"Fine by me." Abyss grinned. _Let's see what you try tomorrow "friends"._

The next day just Ocean came to Abyss. "Hey Abyss. Want to resume that tour?" Ocean asked.

Abyss shrugged. "Why not, but where is Earth?"

"He won't be joining us today. He's still trying to recover from that bog incident." Ocean reasoned. "Probably for the best."

"I see." Abyss said. "So where are we going today?"

"We are going to wait until night and go to the haunted woods by the Rainwing Territory!" Ocean exclaimed. "Should be fun!"

"Haunted?" Abyss said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's just called that for dramatic effect." Ocean comforted. They flew to the forest and waited for it to get dark. "Alright. After you Abyss." Ocean motioned Abyss in. They started walking through the forest. Even with his night vision, the place was still pretty creepy.

"This is pretty cool, Ocean." Abyss admitted. There was no response. "Ocean?" Abyss turned around. He was gone. _Alright. What's going on here?_ Abyss kept going into the woods. He started to smell this awful smell. Where does he remember it from? Wait. The bog! _Earth!_ his brain flashed as the feeling hit causing him to duck and roll away from Earth's strike.

Earth was grinning behind him. "Surprise, you freak!" he said.

"Ah! Earth. What a semi-pleasant surprise, too!" Abyss stated. He wrinkled his nose up again. "I see you still haven't done anything about that smell."

Earth growled at him and started punching at Abyss. Abys started dodging. "Now that's no way to treat a friend!" Abyss exclaimed with fake shock.

Earth didn't catch Abyss' sarcasm. "Friends? With you? Ha! Hybrids like you are disgraces to Pyrrhia!" This time Abyss countered and punched Earth in the snout. "You'll pay for that!" Earth said. Another Mudwing went to hit Abyss from behind, but Abyss had a bad feeling and dodged. The new Mudwing instead deeply clawed Earth's face while Earth hit the new Mudwing. "Watch where you are hitting Muck!" Earth exclaimed as he grabbed his face.

"You too you big numbskull!" Muck responded ah he grabbd his snout. Abyss decided to make his escape during this distraction. Abyss started to fly away and stopped in a tree. _The darkness will work to my advantage._ he thought as he hide anything colored. He could here Muck and Earth fighting in the distance. Suddenly, Ocean was below Abyss calling to them both. Abyss looked down in surprise, but realized that Ocean hadn't seen him. The two walked over to him.

"What happened?" Ocean snarled. "Where is Abyss?"

"He got away thanks to this dunderhead." Muck remarked at Earth.

"What do you mean? It wasn't my fault! Everything was going fine until you showed up!" Earth shouted.

"Fine? That weirdo was beating you up!" Muck exclaimed.

"I was going easy on him! It's not like you did any better! How did your attack from behind miss?" Earth fired back.

"I don't know! There was no way he heard me! He must have eyes in the back of his head or something!" Muck responded.

"Yeah right. Like-"

"Hey idiots!" Ocean yelled. "Both of you are screw ups! You had one job. Eliminate the freak! That was it! Yet, somehow, you both failed. You both have actually failed three times! Muck you told me that poison was undetectable."

"It is!" Muck replied. "Dragons have used it for centuries! It doesn't change the taste, smell, or look of the item!"

"Well, there must be some difference! I think he knew. A vegetarian dragon. Ridiculous!" Ocean said angrily.

"I think it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. He's already weird. Why not add something else?" Earth growled.

"Don't think you're clear either. You said drowning him in that bog would be easy. That he wouldn't even know what hit him! What happens though? You fall in instead!" Ocean shouted furiously.

"He dodged! I don't know how he knew, but he did!" Earth responded.

"The both of you have destroyed a week of planning! We've strategized how to get rid of this monstrosity for a while and for what? Nothing! Because you two morons can't do anything right!" Ocean took a deep breath and hissed. "We still got a chance." he said in a calmer voice. "He will still think I'm his friend. I'll just tell him we got separated. We find him, and I'll stay with him tonight to 'protect' him from you two. While there, I'll slit his throat and throw the body into the bog. If you find him, tell me. Don't approach him. He most likely ran away from the village. Let's spread out and search." Ocean took off.

"When are we going to stop taking crap from him?" Earth looked at Muck.

"Just wait for the right time." Muck replied as he took off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abyss waited until they were gone. _So, I was right. You were up to no good. Well, let me show you what happens when you mess with me._ Abyss thought for a little. He smiled. _Aha! How about I show you what it's like to be an outcast?_ Abyss headed back to the town where he grabbed some buckets. He then started making rounds to the smelliest bog and where he saw Ocean and Earth went to sleep, which was slightly out of town. He noticed that Ocean slept in the pond. Abyss started dumping the bog muck into it. He made multiple trips until he felt it was sufficiently polluted. The sun was starting to rise, so Abyss hide in a nearby tree line to watch his dirty work unfold. Soon after he hid, they returned. Ocean was followed by both Muck and Earth. Earth looked tired and went to his spot and fell asleep.

Ocean looked at him and frowned. "Lazy useless dragon."

Muck sniffed the air. "Is it just me or does he smell worse over here?"

"If your nose is as broken as your brain than its fine." Ocean snapped. He had just made it to his usual spot. He couldn't see a difference in the water since it wasn't the sun wasn't fully up yet. Muck leaned down and drank the water. He started coughing and gagging. "You dimwit! You are supposed to drink the water. Not inhale it!" Muck opened his mouth to warn him, but it was too late. Ocean jumped into the air and dove in the water. He soon burst up coughing and clawing at his gills.

"Someone *cough* has tampered with the water." Muck strained between coughs. Just then the sun hit the water. What was a clear pond was now brown sludge.

"Aarrggh!" Ocean yelled. "I'm going to kill whoever did this! I got to rinse my gills off!" he sniffed. "Oh no. No! This is that same mud Earth fell in! No one will want to come near me!" Muck laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Ocean walked up to Muck and cringed away. "Ugh! Your breath!"

Muck immediately stopped laughing. "Wait. Oh no…" he just realized that he didn't fall in the water, but he did drink it.

Abyss started laughing while the two raged. _Next time you'll think twice before messing with someone because they're different._ Abyss took flight and flew away. This wasn't unusual for him. After the events at the Sky Kingdom, Abyss started to roam Pyrrhia. It was during this that he learned that a few dragons don't appreciate "his kind". There's been multiple times where Abyss had to defend himself from dragons trying to eliminate half-breeds. Abyss quickly learned the techniques he studied in the Sky Kingdom were very helpful. When he was attacked, he wouldn't kill the attacker. He would beat them up and then flee. Dragons that didn't confront him sometimes avoided him or insulted him or his family. Abyss hated these. They would insult him, insult his mother, insult his father, say his family must be ashamed, etc. These hurt Abyss at first, but he became callus to them. They did make him a little more recluse, though. He had tried to find friends to hang with, but most of them were like Ocean and his friends. They would mistreat, tease, or try to prank him. These "friends" trying to set up Abyss for his fall made Abyss shy, slightly reserved, and slow to trust. If he ever did get a true friend, Abyss would do anything to protect him/her. Until that wonderful day comes, he would be stuck on his exciting adventures, but with no one to share them or experience them with. No matter what has happened to him, though, he always tried to stay positive and happy. He was proud of what he was and didn't care what any other dragon had to say about it. Of course, there were times he wished he could be normal. That he could be like everyone else. Where's the fun in that, though? He was jealous of one tribe's ability. He hadn't heard of this one very much before. He mostly heard that they were lazy dragons that slept all day, but he was jealous of Rainwings. A Rainwing is able to change his/her scale color and design to whatever they want. They could stand out if they wanted to or they could blend in if the wanted to. Abyss didn't have that option. He was like a tree in the desert. A rarity that isn't seen very often because the world seemed to be against him at times. Also, on a less cynical note, it sticks out like a sore claw. He also tried to make the best of things. One might consider it bad to be Tribeless, but that meant he could do whatever he wanted. Travel to Seawing territory. Why not? Just have to be careful. Go to the Sandwings to bargain. Sure. Fight in a war to represent his Queen for a reason he can't understand. Didn't have to worry about that! He had still often thought about trying to go back to one of his tribes, but he didn't trust them. He had a list of tribes he didn't trust actually: Skywing, Nightwings, and Seawings. Skywings for the obvious reasons, one killed his father and he was most likely wanted. Nightwings due to their idea of different tribe dragons falling in love was wrong and apparently, at least in his mother's case, punishable by death. Finally, Seawings due to their want to imprison his father. Why would they take him? He was the offspring of a "traitor". He'd most likely be imprisoned for just being related to Kelp. These factors also made living Tribeless seem pretty good. He had his ups and downs with this concept still, but he was going to make the best of it.

The last place Abyss went to before setting out for the world again was a place called Possibility. He was on his way there when learned of his ability he always noticed, but never really thought about. He was walking around the desert to take a break from flying when that sudden strange feeling hit him. He had the uncontrollable urge to take flight. When he left the ground he saw a snake lung and missed.

 _Dragonbite Viper_ his brain flashed. _Can kill a dragon in one bite._ He had learned about them when he overheard a conversation between two young dragonets about whether Queen Burn had really died from one or not. Hearing of her death, turned out she was killed by the snake, only gave Abyss relief and joy. No longer would he have to worry about a crazed Sandwing Queen finding, stuffing, and displaying him. It was strange of Abyss to be happy about this thought, but he preferred the strangeness over the alternative. Aside from the memory of this relieving information, this moment with the dangerous snake made him reflect.

 _This isn't the first time this has happened._ Abyss realized. _This has actually happened quite frequently. It always happens before something bad occurs: Before fights when I was about to be attacked, during fights when he was being attacked, before Father died…._ Abyss had been trying hard to not think about his father. The memory of what happened was agonizing for him. He shook his head. _It's almost like I can see the future. Maybe that's it! The Nightwing blessing of one full moon- prophecy! Well, sort of. I can't see the future, but this feeling warns me when I'm in danger and always makes me take the best course of action. Father did say the moon wasn't fully showing. Maybe being hit by some of the moon did this._ This was all falling together for Abyss. He always just thought he had quick reflexes; however, that doesn't explain how Abyss can avoid patrols or dodge attacks he never knew about. Strangely this made more sense. _This is almost like a "6_ _th_ _Sense"._ he thought as he smiled. _Pretty cool! Probably should keep this just to myself. Bragging about this will only lead to my downfall and "friends" could find a way to use it against me. This ability might also not be foolproof anyways. This might've been what caused my nausea when I was fighting those three Skywings._ Abyss could usually get in and out of fights quickly, but this one was different. He couldn't land a hit on them, and they couldn't hit him either. The fight had been going on for about 5 minutes straight when he started to feel really nauseous and dizzy out of nowhere. He thought it was the food, but it cleared up the second he escaped from them. _Looking back at that event, I probably have a limit. I can only be warned so many times in quick succession before I lose consciousness or something. Definitely shouldn't tell dragons about this. Don't need to be able to see the future to tell that would be a bad idea._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He headed to Possibility to see what it held. He found the usual: aggressive looks, dragons avoiding him, insults. "Possibility" seemed to be referring to how literally anything could happen. The events of this day were very weird. He showed up at the settlement to find some dragons slightly bleeding and burnt bits of cactus everywhere.

"Hey." Abyss grabbed a Sandwing passing by. "What happened here?"

"A cactus exploded." The dragon responded out of breath. He was rushing around making sure everyone was alright. "It sent flaming bits of cactus everywhere!"

 _What? That can't be true._ Abyss looked around. _I don't see another cause, though. But cacti don't just explode. Do they? This is strange._

"I'm not going to pretend I understand that." Abyss said. "But is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. The injuries are minor. Just try to give these dragons some space. They are in shock over this." The Sandwing responded.

Abyss left and continue to walk around. A little later a Skywing approached him. Abyss was on guard immediately. He was prepared to flee.

"Hi there! Have you seen a female Skywing with orange scales around here?" the Skywing questioned.

"No. Why?" Abyss responded.

"She's important to me. I want to find her." he answered. "You don't look like you are from around here. Where did you come from?"

"Oh. I've just been here and there." Abyss answered evasively.

"Traveling. Interesting." The Skywing responded. "What do you do?"

"Just adventure. Explore Pyrrhia." Abyss answered vaguely again.

"Really? Must be fun." the Skywing said.

"It's not bad." Abyss responded. _A little lonely, but oh well._

"I've traveled myself. Been to a few place: Kingdom of the Mud, Sea, Sky, and the Rainforest." he said the last one with some malice.

"Rainforest is where I thought about going next." Abyss admitted. "I find the Rainwings to be interesting and I think their home would be pretty."

The Skywing frowned and spoked with hatred all of a sudden. "The Rainwings aren't very nice at all! They are shallow and only think for their selves! They hate anything different or that they can't understand! All they do is lie around and goggle over each other's bright pretty scales! Nothing else matters! A dragon is ill or needs help? Don't worry about it! Missing? Oh, I'm sure they'll show up. They only been gone for a month! They are the most self-centered tribe in all of Pyrrhia! They aren't worth any dragon's time!"

 _Not liking anything that is different seems contradicting to their abilities. Probably won't be the best idea to mention that. He looks ticked._ Abyss thought as the Skywing took a deep breath.

The Skywing noticed Abyss' necklace. "Where you get that necklace from?"

"My father actually gave it to me." Abyss looked down and took it in his claw. This was his most prized possession. It was made from a bright green band of seaweed being threaded through a small hole in the bright white shell. "He made it for my mother, who technically requested I have it before she died. He gave it to me when I was three years old." Abyss smiled. He remembered how happy he was when his father presented it to him. He never took it off since.

"I'm sorry to hear that she died." the Skywing said. After a short pause, he continued. "You know, I know what it is like to be different. What it is like to be shunned by your own tribe." Abyss honestly didn't see how this normal Skywing could know anything about what he goes through. "You feel alone. Unwanted. Like the world doesn't want to acknowledge you in any positive way. Most the time you just wish you were someone else. That you were something else." Abyss' eyes widened. _How? How can he know this almost dead on?_ The Skywing looked directly at Abyss. "I can help you."

Abyss was about to ask how he could help him when the Skywing seemed to get immensely interested in something behind Abyss. The Skywing started to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Abyss called out.

The Skywing didn't stop for long, but he did answer the question. "Soar".

Abyss carried on wondering exactly how Soar knew Abyss's troubles and understood them. More importantly, he wanted to know how Soar could help him. He didn't have much time to think on this since the town seemed destined for trouble. Not even a few minutes later he saw an Icewing and Skywing collide in the distance. He didn't think much of it until the town turned into a scene of pandemonium.

"What's going on now?" Abyss asked as an Icewing ran by him. The state of shocked made the Icewing very cooperative, strangely it usually does.

"An orange-scaled Skywing and an Icewing collided in mid-air. Then the Icewing immediately started burning! Like disintegrating! Then a Seawing rubbed a magical healing rock on the burns and fixed them!" the Icewing yelled before running off.

 _Ah! That make perfect sen- Wait! What? Disintegrating dragons? Magic healing rocks? What the heck is going on!? How does an Icewing combust by touching another dragon?_ _How did this rock heal the Icewing? The only possibility for the "magic healing" rock would be that it was Animus touched. I don't know if there are currently Animuses in the royal family at the moment, but what would one be doing in the desert? I hope that's just exaggeration. I don't want there to be anymore Animuses. Wait, is it Animuses or Animi? That doesn't matter. They are too powerful and dangerous. Rather not meet a relative too. Father didn't have the best views on Queen Coral. He described her as paranoid and egotistical. I don't really want to see if that's genetic or something, nor do I want to see a power hungry Animus._ Even with all of these reasons not to investigate, Abyss decided to anyways. This was way too strange not to. Maybe he could be friends with this dragon that can burn things by touching them. That was most certainly different. He started toward the place of occurrence. Off in the distance he could see the "flaming" Skywing and one other following the first. He realized who the second one following the first was: Soar.

As fate would have it, all who were at the scene were gone. No Icewing or Seawing with a magical all powerful stone hanging around. No one to ask about this strange event. Abyss was slightly disappointed. He was curious of what happened and wanted to talk to the Skywing. He could care less about the Seawing. He was too concerned with being related to him or her.

Abyss stayed in Possibility for about a day. The desert never interested him since it was dull and extremely hot. Plus no water to swim in, besides the river which wasn't the same. He left out to go back into the world of Pyrrhia to have more adventures. Maybe he would some friends, or have a fish or two. That sounded pretty good as well. Oh! So did taking a dip in the ocean to swim with porpoises. Well, he'd decide what to do later. He wasn't in a hurry. He had a small world to explore and plenty of time to do it.


End file.
